Tsubame 's Got a Plan
by yuyuhakushofan
Summary: Tsubame is in love with Yahiko and has decided to seduce him. She goes to Kaoru for help and ends up formulating a plan of her own. Oneshot, Tsubame POV.


Hey everybody! I'm back after a really long time. LoL. This is my first fanfic not centered around Yu Yu Hakusho. Please enjoy!

**Title: **Tsubame's Plan

**Summary:** Tsubame is in love with Yahiko and goes to Kaoru for help. However, she ends up formulating a plan of her own.

**Rating: **PG-13/ T

"word" speaking

'word' thinking

-Begin-

'Oh, Yahiko-kun,' I sighed. I was sure I had dropped enough hints to him. The smiles, the light touches, the free food at Akabeko. Besides Yahiko was sixteen- didn't he have _raging male hormones!_

I sighed again, stopping in front of the Kamiya Dojo. I was going to ask Kaoru about my problem. Hopefully, she knew something. Although, it did take **forever** for her to **finally** ask Kenshin.

"Kaoru-san, Kaoru-san," I called out, entering the dojo. I followed the scent of burnt fish knowing it would lead me to Kaoru. I was right. Kaoru was fanning the burning fish with a nervous look on her face. Kenji was sitting next to her, playing in the dirt.

"Oh, hey there Tsubame-chan. I didn't see you there," Kaoru said, standing up and brushing off her kimono.

"Hello Kaoru-san. I was wondering if you could help me with something," I said. I was beginning to wonder if Kaoru would be of any help.

"Sure thing Tsubame-chan." Kaoru bent down to pick up Kenji. He really did look like his father. "As long as it doesn't involve cooking," she laughed.

"Um, well," I began, looking at the ground. I felt shy and stupid all of a sudden. Kaoru just smiled at me. I bet she knew it was about Yahiko.

"Well I was- I was wondering if-" I began again, shuffling my feet from the uncomfortable-ness.

"If?" Kaoru said, pressing me.

"I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD HELP ME SEDUCE YAHIKO-KUN!" I blurted, feeling my face burn. It was probably a deep crimson by now. I looked up at Kaoru and saw her in a state of shock. 'I guess she wasn't expecting that.'

"S-seduce Yahiko? A ha ha ha!" Kaoru laughed, recovering from her state of shock. "That boy is almost as oblivious to the opposite sex as Kenshin!" Kaoru laughed again, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.

"K-Kaoru-san," I said sadly. "Please." She stopped laughing and looked at me gently. Placing a hand on my shoulder she said, "Tsubame-chan, think about what Yahiko likes- food and swords. He'd have to be drunk for you to use your feminine charms!"

"Hmm…I guess so." I felt so disappointed. Maybe Yahiko is gay? 'Food and swords. Food and swords.' Then it hit me. 'Yahiko likes swords!'

"Kaoru-san," I said. "Please lend me a gi and bokken, and have Yahiko come over to the dojo," I said hurriedly, a plan formulating in my mind. Kaoru looked at me strangely, but just smiled and said, "Ok."

About and hour, I was sitting in the dojo, going over what Kaoru had told me. Yahiko has two weaknesses- he can't back down from a challenge, and he's slow to defend his left side. Plus, he was injured there a week earlier from a fight with some thugs.

"I swear he's taking after Sano! And that's not good!" Kaoru huffed away to go tend to Kenji. So I was left alone to wait for Yahiko.

"Ok," I said. "You can do this. It's not that hard to swing a sword- or is it?" Suddenly, the door clattered open and there was Yahiko. Oh my heart couldn't stop beating and I could barely breathe. 'Pull yourself together Tsubame. You can do this!'

"Hey Ugly! Why did you call me here? I was on my way over to Akabeko!" he yelled, striding over. Yahiko's eyes scanned over me as if he couldn't recognize me. 'Oh those beautiful brown eyes.' I couldn't help but love Yahiko.

"You're not Ugly," he finally said, scratching his head. I took a deep breath. 'Here goes!'

"Yahiko-kun, Kaoru-san left to nurse Kenji. She told me to be your sparring partner." I gave Yahiko my best smile. Yahiko stared at me in disbelief and pointed at me.

"You, Tsubame? Spar with me? You can barely hold a bokken." Ha laughed and started leaving. "I'm outta here." I was shocked. I couldn't let Yahiko- **my **Yahiko, walk through the door. My plan would totally fall apart. 'Wait a minute. Did I just say my Yahiko? Oh boy…'

"Are you afraid to lose to a girl?" I called out, hoping he would stop. Yahiko stopped and turned to face me. "I lose to Kaoru all the time. It's no big deal." Now I was the one in shock. 'No big deal? NO BIG DEAL! Don't boys have pride nowadays?'

But I wouldn't let Yahiko go. "But would you lose to a girl who can barely hold a bokken?" I retorted. There. Yahiko can't back down from a challenge. He walked over to the wall and grabbed a bokken. "Bring it," he said.

We stood there for a while, just staring at each other. Me? Well, I was nervous. Scratch that. I was super nervous. 'Oh god. What if my plan doesn't go through? What if Yahiko hits me? He wouldn't hit a girl-would he?'

The tension was way too thick. I guess Yahiko lost his patience because he lunged at me. He actually lunged at me! "Ahhh!" I screamed, closing my eyes and bringing the bokken in front of me.

I heard a 'clack' and opened my eyes. I blocked his attack. I actually blocked his attack! 'Yay me!' I thought. Yahiko was just as surprised as me. Then he smirked and jumped back,

I was shaking with anticipation. This was kind of fun! Yahiko lunged again, taking me off guard, but I was able to block again. This time, I swung around and hit his left side. And like Kaoru said, Yahiko fell to the floor.

"Yahiko-kun!" I screamed, throwing the bokken aside and catching his head. "Oh, Yahiko-kun, I'm sorry!" I cradled his head against my chest. Oh, I just love him so much! "Tsubame," he said, putting a finger to my lips. "Tsubame, you really suck at swords." He smiled up at me.

That moment was perfect. I just had to do it. I pushed his hand and leaned in, giving him a soft kiss on his lips. Yahiko gasped, then kissed me back, deepening it. Those few seconds of my life were pure bliss.

We broke apart for air and Yahiko sat up blushing. He was so adorable when he blushed. And he was so warm. It felt good to hold Yahiko in my arms. "Tsubame I-" I silenced him with my finger.

Then I stood up and proceeded to walkaway, wiggling my hips a little for I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me.

'I got you now, Yahiko,' I thought.

-End-

Naughty Tsubame! He he.

Did you like it?

Please review!

Ja ne 3


End file.
